Mobile lifts have been used to elevate materials and workman for a variety of purposes. One such lift is identified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,831. Such lifts include a chassis mounted on four wheels with one section of an extension ladder rigidly supported on the chassis. The extension ladder is extended by a hand winch to elevate the platform into an upper position for an appropriate vehicle. The platform extends beyond the chassis to permit placement of personnel beyond the area in which the wheel and chassis are free to travel. Although these previously designed mobile lifts are advantageously used in numerous applications, there remains a need for greater versatility in the applications of such lifts.